Envy
by Lovelaced
Summary: Hiccup gets envious whenever Astrid breastfeeds their newborn son. So Astrid decides to breastfeed Hiccup as well. Requested by Lia
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup knew it was irrational but he couldn't help but feel jealous of his newborn son getting to suck on his wife's beautiful breasts. Maybe because he never really got the chance of being properly breastfed himself when he was a toddler. Although understandable, Astrid also had not let him near her for weeks now and it definitely added to his current frustrations.

He continued to glare at his son as his tiny hand curled over Astrid's other breast, silently claiming it as well.

"Isn't he just precious, Hiccup?" Astrid cooed down at their baby, caressing his delicate head with her hand.

Hiccup didn't answer, apparently too distracted by his inner seething.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out again. No response.

She suddenly noticed he was staring intently at her chest, mouth curved in a frown. Astrid's eyes widened in realization. She let little Stoick finish up first, and then helped him burp before placing him into his crib.

When she returned back to the main bed, she noticed Hiccup still carried the same stiff posture and unamused expression.

"C'mere," she told him softly, and Hiccup looked up at her surprised.

He continued to stare at her for a while until he was sure she was being serious, and then happily gave into her request.

Astrid held Hiccup's head close to her chest for a moment, simply running her hands through his hair in soothing motions. Once Hiccup appeared slightly more relaxed, she undid her bindings again, letting her large, milk-filled breasts bounce free.

Hiccup's eyes widened in delight.

He glanced up at Astrid to see her giving him an encouraging smile. "Go ahead," she said, giving him full consent to play out his next actions.

Hiccup brightened up immediately and didn't wait long before latching onto one nipple and grabbing Astrid's other breast in the same manner his son had done before him.

And then he started to suckle, drinking Astrid's breast milk with eager and joy.

All the while Astrid ran a gentle hand through Hiccup's auburn locks, making him feel loved and cherished.

Midway, Astrid made him switch breasts so Hiccup drank from the other one too. And after some time had passed, Hiccup began to feel sleepy.

It didn't take long before he dozed off to a peaceful slumber.

This ended up becoming a routine later on. Astrid would first breastfeed her son and then later on her husband.

* * *

Requested by Lia (from tumblr) Hope you like it!

This was really weird for me to write even though this is actually something certain couples enjoy. Definitely not something I'm into personally.


	2. Chapter 2

Their little breastfeeding routine was going well until their son Stoick suddenly began craving for more milk, leaving Astrid completely exhausted by the end of the day.

Because of this, Hiccup no longer had the opportunity to suck her breasts.

The worst part was that he and Astrid also didn't get much time to be intimate.

Hiccup naturally became annoyed over this fast.

Astrid was his wife and he should be able to have access to her whenever he pleased. He should be able to screw her brains out and drain her breasts. She was _his._

This didn't mean Hiccup didn't love his son because he adored the kid to bits.

He just wished his son's new habits wouldn't affect Hiccup's personal time with his wife.

One night, Hiccup was lying beside Astrid while she fed their son.

It was in the middle of the night and he was trying very hard to fall asleep.

But the sucking sounds coming from his son were very difficult to tune out.

It was almost like the Gods were taunting him now and it only made him further annoyed.

Astrid noticed her husband's restlessness. She had been doing so over the whole week.

While it was nice to let him drink her milk, she needed to prioritize their baby and Hiccup needed to understand that.

It did however not mean that she wouldn't, once in a while, try to please both of the men in her life.

Astrid stroke a hand down the side of Hiccup's face, making him turn around to face her.

She quickly pulled little Stoick away from her chest to make him change breasts so the one closest to Hiccup was free for the taking.

Hiccup watched her in confusion for a moment until it suddenly dawned to him what Astrid was actually suggesting.

He raised himself up a little and then closed his mouth around her nipple, moaning as he suckled it soundly.

Astrid watched both her son and her husband with a loving smile.

They both looked so relaxed and at peace now.

And at the end of day that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

A second chapter requested by Rex Vong Thrawn


End file.
